Map
This is the current map of the city, including every known and accessible block and the typical zombie type appearance areas. The further you go to the east and to the north- / southeast city corners, the tougher will be the zombies you encounter. The first stage of the city includes only Grey / Normal / Pale Zombies, the second includes Greys as well as Purple Zombies and Crows, the three harder stages of the city include mainly variations of the Red Zombies. The third stage is only filled with Purple and Red Zombies, the fourth stage contains a mix of Purple, Red and Fat Red Zombies and the final and hardest fifth stage includes all kinds of Red Zombies, especially the dangerous Long-Armed Red Zombies. Click here for the actual map displayed in Dead Frontier. Click here for an interactive map with some more detailed information. Map Symbols Public Toilets are a pretty dirty and foul place to hang out, now even more than before the outbreak. Their tightness and small windows keep the stench in yet the zombies easily out, so they have become popular places to barricade for a short while (till either the zombies lose interest in their prey or the survivor(s) can't stand the mixture of rotten flesh, dried blood and dirty toilets anymore). Anyway, every "X" on the Map marks a toilet entrance somewhere at that block in the Inner City. Use this information wisely, since even though it may sound horrible to some, hiding in a toilet is still better than getting eaten alive by hordes of hungry zombies. A special point of interest within the Inner City is the crashed helicopter, located in the southeastern part of the labyrinth of streets. Judging by its last message before the crash, it was apparently damaged by a beast similar to the Behemoth. The crash was confirmed not even a day after the message was heard by the brave survivor Gregg Stevens, among others. This mark on the map will show the exact location of the crash location, in case you want to risk your life for a peek at this unique crashed vehicle. It is assumed that this is the helicopter that was flown in DF Night 3 at the end of the demo, and after being attacked by special zombies, it fell to the ground. Beware of green zombies if you are a low level. Notes Trading Zones The map is divided into 9 trading zones in a tic-tac-toe design. When you are selling an item it can only be purchased in the zone that you currently are in. All zones are 13 x 13 grid squares and the zone edges are marked on the map by using black instead of red borders between the blocks. * Items being sold in the Marketplace will "follow" you when you're travelling across trade zones. That is, if you put an item up for sale in the Outpost Zone and then travel to the Central Zone, the items can be seen by players barricaded in the Central Zone. * Do note that prices between the trade zones can vary greatly. It is advisable to change the sale prices of your items based on their prices in the different zones. Zombie Behaviour Notes * Crows - Crows can fly over any obstruction and appear in all areas, beginning at the Purple Zombie Territory. However, they cannot fly and hunt you in buildings. * Green Zombies - Rare, smart and hard-to-kill infected, which carry items with themselves and don't respect the usual territory borders as shown on the map. Thus there have been various reports of similar looking zombies appearing in totally different parts of the Inner City and often in more than a single zombie territory. But the general rule still applies - the further you move into the city, the harder the battles get. * The Behemoth - A single beast of a zombie that can be compared with green zombies, but is much more powerful. It wanders through the city, either aimlessly or searching for something that is unknown to us. Occasionally it gets attracted to loud and hard fighting survivors and begins to hunt them - wherever they may be in the city. Due to its extreme size and strength the Behemoth does not fear anything and mercilessly hunts its targets till exhaustion, so there have been encounter reports from right outside the Outpost Gate to the deepest city corners. The chance of finding it in this big city is random and very low, but it is best not to assume that you will not bump into it. Category:Locations